overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Verya
Verya was created by Horus to act as the 4th Floor Guardian as well as watch over his nest, which also is located on the 4th Floor. Appearance Once she might have been beautiful, but now Verya is a feathered-monstrosity that rules the 4th Floor unchallenged. Her primary color pallet is blue and white. Her avian features are more prominent than her human features. Personality Verya was extremely infatuated with her creator, Horus. Often showing obsessive tendencies when it came to his affairs. She vied for his attention and affection, showing outbursts of jealousy whenever she caught a whiff of a female's scent on his person or whenever anyone else appeared to be getting close to him. As the Floor Guardian of the 4th Floor of Helios, she was once levelheaded, making calm and collected judgments. Following the object of her obsession, Horus' death. She has lost all rhyme and reason to her personality. Verya no longer cares if anyone escapes her Floor alive as long as she has something to feed her children with she is content. Background Created by Horus with a yandere-es personality Horus became the whole world to Verya. After her world was shattered by her creator's death Verya became unhinged. Ultimately for the safety of the other residents of Helios it was agreed by the remaining Lords that she be sealed within the 4th Floor. Powers and Abilities Racial Classes * Birdman (15) ** Harpy (15) Known Classes * Air Elementalist (10) ** Air Rider (5) * Striker (15) ** Berserker (10) Spells * Dance of Blades - waves an appendage directly at the enemy, creating a wind gust that morphs as it travels through the air into a plethora of crescent-shaped blades that can pierce through virtually anything. * Dance of Dragons - summons several tornadoes to attack her enemies. They can pick up and throw opponents into the air as well as ripping them to shreds with massive wind power. * Wind Gust - create a simple strong gust of wind to blow her enemies away, good for defensive purposes or attacks. * Dance of Death - able to control corpses as if they were puppets, to either attack or distract enemies, or protect her from harm by utilizing them as shields. They are not true undead, she merely fills the corpses with air and controls it accordingly. Skills * Call Flock - summon harpies * Rend - a skill that has the possibility to damage magical items. Passive * Blessing of Horus - as long as Verya remains in the air, she gains a significant boost to her abilities. Relationships Horus The object of her love and obsession. She admired her creator, worshiping the very air he flew through. Gluttony Branch Verya cares little for the gathering of resources and paid little mind when another branch absorbed it. Getek Cinex Verya blames the death of her beloved solely at Getek's feet. It would never have happened if he never created Amriel in the first place. While sealed on the 4th Floor, she openly attacks the Cambion any chance she gets. Main Equipment * Claws of Horus Divine-class: Horus' blood was fashioned into a poison and Verya's talons were dipped in it. Making her talons capable of shredding someone's soul instantly. Trivia Category:Floor Guardian Category:NPCs Category:Shadow1323 Category:Jaded Hearts